Problems exist in the field of electronic data conversion and distribution. Users of data classes with sparse electronic data often seek additional information in order to analyze or otherwise utilize these data classes. One use of electronic data is in the creation of data projections (or other statistical analyses/applications) for those data classes having sparse electronic data (e.g., limited historical data). Because the electronic data is sparse, it may be difficult to obtain the additional electronic data and information needed, at desired time(s) and/or in desired data types and volumes, in order to generate accurate data projections. Indeed, accurate projections (and other forms of statistical analyses) typically require a large amount of historical electronic data and/or information. In the absence of sufficient data and information, conventional projections (based on the sparse data and information) are often inaccurate and unreliable. Accordingly, there is a need for improved data conversion and distribution systems which are able to generate accurate projections in a timely manner, even if the data being projected is sparse.